


Equidistante

by Gaia_707



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_707/pseuds/Gaia_707
Summary: Alexander Lightwood não se apaixonava. O amor não fazia sentido, era inimigo da lógica e fatalmente irreversível. Penetrava no corpo e alma de forma irregular, mudava comportamentos e ações, era quase uma afronta ao normal. Se ele fosse mais ingênuo, até diria que não devia existir. O amor consumia, pegava qualquer partícula de razão e a destruía.Magnus Bane não queria se apaixonar. O amor fazia sentido até demais, era inimigo da emoção, tirando-a todo o poder e fatalmente irresistível. Penetrava no corpo e alma de forma irregular, mudava comportamentos e ações, era uma maravilhosa afronta ao normal. Se ele fosse mais ingênuo, até diria que deveria se apaixonar mais vezes. Mas o amor consumia, pegava o seu coração e o destruía toda vez.É seguro dizer que depois do outono, nenhuma dessas afirmações permaneceria verdade. Pois o destino juntaria Alexander Lightwood e Magnus Bane, e provaria que nenhuma certeza pode ser feita sobre o próprio caráter, especialmente ao se tratar de amor.{Short Fic - Malec}





	1. Prólogo - Sobre o destino e ironias

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, apesar de eu amar Malec com todas as minhas forças, eu nunca escrevi nada do casal. Acho que sempre tive muito cuidado porque não queria estragar os personagens. Enfim, essa é uma short-fic que eu escrevi de presente de aniversário para uma amigona. Eu gostei do resultado, então estou postando! Espero que gostem! Direitos dos personagens, claro, são da Cassandra Clare :)

Alexander Lightwood não se atrasava. O tempo era seu aliado, assim como a lei e a disciplina - e ele não ousava trai-lo. Seus relógios sincronizados o provocavam com cada toque de minuto pragmático, como se zombassem de sua personalidade ordeira, mas ele não ligava. A rotina não o massacrava e muito menos entediava, era, na verdade, extremamente familiar e confortável, um lembrete diário das vantagens de seguir uma ordem e manter-se assim.  
Alexander Lightwood não falava com estranhos. Atividades sociais só deveriam ser feitas com algum propósito e nunca não haveriam motivos suficientes para impulsioná-lo a falar com alguém a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. Ninguém teria nada para oferecer a alguém como ele; nenhuma piada, agrado ou conselho que ele não poderia conseguir com os seus irmãos. E mesmo assim, só se fosse absolutamente necessário.  
E mais do que tudo, Alexander Lightwood não se apaixonava. O amor não fazia sentido, era inimigo da lógica e fatalmente irreversível. Penetrava no corpo e alma de forma irregular, mudava comportamentos e ações, era quase uma afronta ao normal. Se ele fosse mais ingênuo, até diria que não devia existir. O amor consumia, pegava qualquer partícula de razão e a destruía. 

★

Magnus Bane não queria perder o foco. Sua motivação e determinação eram as únicas coisas que tinham sua absoluta atenção. Eram as muletas que o levaria para onde deveria estar, o seu real objetivo de vida, o que envolvesse seus verdadeiros talentos e o recompensasse de forma justa. A rotina não o massacrava e muito menos entediava, era, na verdade, um plano calculado metodicamente para alcançar seu sonho, um lembre diário do que ainda estaria por vir.  
Magnus Bane não queria trabalhar mais do que deveria. Trabalho só deveria ser feito com algum propósito. O dinheiro que ganhava não era suficiente e os seus superiores não podiam se importar menos com o seu bem-estar. Ele não devia nada para aquelas pessoas ou para aquele lugar. Nenhum agrado, promoção ou conselho o manteria ali. Mesmo amando o ofício, sua posição era ingrata e seus talentos desperdiçados.  
E mais do que tudo, Magnus Bane não queria se apaixonar. O amor fazia sentido até demais, era inimigo da emoção, tirando-a todo o poder e fatalmente irresistível. Penetrava no corpo e alma de forma irregular, mudava comportamentos e ações, era uma maravilhosa afronta ao normal. Se ele fosse mais ingênuo, até diria que deveria se apaixonar mais vezes. Mas o amor consumia, pegava o seu coração e o destruía toda vez. 

★

É seguro dizer que depois do outono, nenhuma dessas afirmações permaneceria verdade. Pois o destino juntaria Alexander Lightwood e Magnus Bane, e provaria que nenhuma certeza pode ser feita sobre o próprio caráter, especialmente ao se tratar de amor.


	2. Café e o seu efeito colateral

 

(As batatas fritas)

 

“Alec, ninguém liga para a sua roupa repetida.” Isabelle Lightwood murmurou, revirando os olhos bem maquiados, enquanto beliscava as batatinhas fritas do prato de seu irmão mais velho.

“Ou para o fato de você não ter dormido por três noites seguidas.” Jace Herondale complementou. “Ah não, pera. Com isso nos importamos, é _por isso_ que estamos aqui.”

Alec revirou os olhos, uma cópia quase idêntica dos de sua irmã, azuis e precisos, prontos para uma batalha silenciosa a qualquer hora.

“Jace, é por isso que eu não te chamo para almoçar comigo.” Ele falou, tentando ignorar a mão da irmã em seu prato. Ele estava ansioso pelas batatas fritas daquele restaurante desde que seu colega de trabalho tinha as descrito minuciosamente, como crocantes e salgadas na medida certa, com um molho secreto que deixava qualquer outro a desejar.

“Por que eu distraio as garçonetes e elas sempre erram o nosso prato?” Jace perguntou, com uma piscadela.

“Não, porque você não consegue levar nada a sério.” , Isabelle respondeu por Alec, que apenas continuou com a sua expressão de desconforto, encarando as suas preciosas batatas sendo levadas lentamente. Ele tinha avisado a Isabelle, tinha falado para ela pedir a própria porção, mas ela tinha insistido que estava de dieta e que não ia comer nenhuma se quer.

Jace começou a retrucar, mas Alec já estava distante. Não queria falar sobre seu comportamento, ainda mais com Isabelle e Jace. Eles não entenderiam o que estava acontecendo, nem ele mesmo sabia. Cada minuto que passava, mais ele se convencia de que falar para Izzy de suas noites mal dormidas tinha sido um grande erro. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela diria. O convenceria a finalmente usufruir da academia que a empresa oferecia, implicaria que ele não conseguia dormir porque pensava demais e que, se fizesse exercício e estivesse completamente exausto, seria fácil.

E Jace apenas riria da cara dele e diria para ele tomar algum remédio. Talvez falasse para ele arranjar um encontro romântico, mas não antes de fazer alguma piada ingrata sobre como sua insônia estava atrapalhando as noites de jogos da família, nas quais eles eram dupla na mímica.

“Eu acho que é o café.” Alec disse, para ninguém, finalmente puxando o prato de batatas pra si. “É só eu parar de ir naquela padaria todo dia depois de sair do trabalho.”

“Quê?” Isabelle perguntou, finalmente voltando a sua atenção para o outro irmão.

“Ele só está tentando evitar o assunto.” Jace esclareceu. Alec odiava o quanto seu irmão o conhecia, era quase como se eles fossem a mesma pessoa e compartilhavam pensamentos. “Alec, você já sabe o que tem que fazer. Arranja alguém para te cansar, se você me entende.”

“Eu tenho certeza que é o café.”Alec ignorou e acenou chamou o garçom para pedir a conta. Ele queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Voltar para a empresa, comer o resto das malditas batatas-fritas, terminar o seu turno e ir para casa, onde poderia sentir pena de si mesmo sozinho. Ele viu a troca de olhar de Jace e Isabelle e percebeu que era possível se sentir ainda pior. A última coisa que queria era preocupa-los. Ele estava bem.

Era o café.

 

★

 

(Os sapatos Derby)

 

“Não posso mudar de turno!” Magnus Bane exclamou, inconformado. “Eu sou a melhor coisa dessa padaria, você não pode simplesmente ignorar isso, as pessoas da manhã só vem aqui para comerem minhas iguarias.” 

“Bane, não é decisão minha. Só vem amanha às 15h, fazendo favor?” Henry Pavarell falou, cansado. “E pela última vez, não chame baguetes de iguarias para os clientes.”

Magnus bufou, descontente. Quando iriam aprecia-lo pelo que era? Um cozinheiro? Um artista?

“Calma cara, eu tenho certeza que ainda vai ter gente que vai querer comer baguete de tarde.” Simon Lewis se aproximou, apreensivo pela postura do colega de trabalho.

“Eu não faço só baguetes, Simon, faço croissants. Bolos, pães franceses, Carolinas, broas, sonhos…”

“Tá bom, entendi, não precisa exagerar, não acho que você realmente realize os sonhos das-”

Mas Magnus já tinha se afastado. Sua paciência com Simon tinha um limite que estava prestes a chegar. Era óbvio que sua insatisfação não era por falta de clientes, mas sim pela falta de _seus_ clientes. Pessoas fieis que iam vê-lo todo dia, que o cumprimentavam e elogiavam sua comida, que falavam dela para os amigos, eventualmente alguém que poderia reconhecer seu talento imensurável e tira-lo dali.

Depois de pegar um café enquanto caminhava para casa, ele digitou com destreza números familiares e demorou alguns segundos para que ouvisse a voz de sua amiga mais próxima:

“É bom isso ser uma emergência.” Catarina Loss avisou. Magnus sabia que ela estava sempre ocupada, era uma enfermeira em um dos hospitais mais populares da cidade. Mas o que eram alguns doentes comparados a desgraça de ter que abandonar o conforto de seu turno e fidelidade de seus clientes, a sua única chance de ter sair dali?

“Minha carreira acabou.” Ele disse, tomando cuidado para não pisar com seus sapatos novos em um das poças da calçada suja de Nova York.

“Você não trabalha numa padaria?” Catarina parecia estar no meio de alguma coisa, a ligação estava cortando e ele conseguia ouvir vozes altas de plano de fundo.

“Um pouco de crédito seria bom? Eu sou um cozinheiro. Um-”

“Artista, claro.” Ela completou. “Olha Magnus, meu estômago sabe o quanto você é bom e aposto que metade de Nova York também. E pelo menos um terço dessas pessoas já te ofereceram um emprego, você que nunca aceitou.”

Magnus virou uma esquina e respirou fundo. Quando ela entenderia?

“Me chame de romântico, mas ninguém ofereceu nada que me encantasse. Ficar na padaria ainda é a melhor porta de entrada para eu abrir o meu próprio negócio e você sabe. Só preciso de um investidor.” Ele sentia que estava repetindo isso há anos, que o desenrolar de seu plano estava se tornando cada vez menos um desenrolar e mais um verdadeiro nó.

“Claro.” Ela só dissera aquilo para ele parar de reclamar, ele sabia. Catarina parecia distante agora, conversando com um paciente. ”Escuta, preciso ir. Mas eu tenho certeza que o quer que tenha acontecido não destruiu a sua carreira. Vamos pedir uma pizza no fim-de-semana, ok?”

Ela desligou bem quando ele tinha chegado na porta de seu loft. Normalmente, tinha uma destreza notável para pegar suas chaves enquanto equilibrava um copo na maçaneta, mas não hoje. Hoje tudo estava dando errado. O copo pareceu virar em câmera lenta só por crueldade do destino. Logo, sua calça de veludo cotelê estava molhada, enquanto ele sentia o calor penetrando na sua pele. _Os sapatos não,_ ele pensou, superando a perda da calça rapidamente ao pensar no quanto tinha gastado no seu Derby de couro.

Magnus respirou fundo, se segurando para não ter um ataque nervoso ao sentir suas meias molhadas. Ia ficar tudo bem. Ele estava bem. Não estava realmente irritado com a mudança de turno.

Foi o café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nível da minha devoção: pesquisei looks fashion para saber do que eu tava falando enquanto descrevia a roupa do Magnus, haha!
> 
> E ai, gostaram? :)


	3. Palavras não ditas

 

(Sobre altura e olhos)

Alec tinha prometido que não iria mais tomar café depois do expediente. Tinha garantido a Jace e Izzy que sua insônia era por causa da cafeína, não por motivos mais profundos que nem ele ousava procurar. Mas era incrivelmente difícil passar pela melhor padaria de Nova York e não querer entrar. O lugar, apesar de seu absoluto sucesso, não tinha sucumbido às graças do capitalismo. Não tinha franquias e não esbanjava seu sucesso na fachada, que mantinha o mesmo aspecto de quando fora construída nos anos 20. Todo o charme fazia parte da experiência, era como se Alec estivesse fugindo para outros tempos, uma época em que sua vida fazia sentido e ele sabia exatamente o que havia de errado com ele.

Jace e Isabelle nunca poderiam saber o que era aquela sensação, ambos eram extremamente cosmopolitas, gostavam de modernidade, coisas novas e brilhantes. Não saberiam apreciar uma boa arte nem se fosse jogada em seus rostos. Alec, por outro lado, sabia. Ele entendia da arquitetura antiga da construção, reconhecia as referências dos quadros pendurados nas paredes, conhecia as músicas clássicas que tocavam por trás do murmúrio dos clientes. Ele odiava admitir, mas amava passar mais tempo naquela padaria do que qualquer outro lugar da cidade.

E era por isso que ele estava completamente e irrefutavelmente incomodado com a recente mudança nos funcionários. O apelo do lugar sempre tinha sido sua tradição, a estética e a comida impecável, além de uma equipe estelar de cozinheiros e garçons. Alec não gostava de mudanças. Ainda mais de mudanças repentinas.

Por isso é compreensível que a primeira coisa que disse ao se deparar com um estranho do outro lado do balcão foi:

“Onde está James?”

Não ousaria admitir, mas o substituto era agradável de se admirar, seus olhos eram de uma cor que Alec nunca tinha visto antes e, se tivesse que descrevê-los, diria que eram amarelo-esverdeados. Eles contrastavam com sua pele morena e seus cabelos negros, que se dobravam de forma irregular sob a cabeça. Mas o que mais impressionou Alec não foram os olhos hipnotizantes ou a complexão exótica. Foi que ele teve que olhar levemente para cima.

Era um fato notório e inegável que Alec Lightwood era alto. Daqueles que se destaca na multidão e tem que abaixar mais frequentemente que a maioria das pessoas. O mais alto de sua família e certamente mais alto que James, o último garçom.

“Não sei, docinho. Adoraria saber para que eu pudesse arrasta-lo de volta para esse maldito turno.” Alec não sabia do que o homem estava falando, mas algo em sua voz o fez prestar atenção como nunca tinha prestado antes. “Já te disseram que você tem olhos magníficos?”

“Não.” Ele respondeu automaticamente, ato impulsivo que fazia mais frequentemente do que gostava. Não precisava de um espelho para saber que sua pele extremamente clara estava ruborizada.

“Bom, então saiba que você tem olhos magníficos.”

_Você também, nunca vi olhos tão incríveis. Parecem mágicos._

“Hmmhm. Me vê um café expresso, por favor?”

 

★

 

(Sobre charme e passarelas)

 

Magnus tinha prometido a Catarina que ia tentar não odiar cada segundo do seu novo horário. Tinha garantido que ia tentar pelo menos dar uma chance a nova clientela e clima da tarde e noite. Mas era incrivelmente difícil trabalhar na melhor padaria de Nova York e não poder usufruir do melhor que tinha a oferecer: as manhãs. As pessoas que vinham cedo estavam de bom humor, felizes por estarem tomando um café da manhã gostoso em um dia ensolarado, prontos para começarem o dia. Geralmente adultos que conversavam entusiasmadamente com os funcionários, liam o jornal e pediam coisas saborosas. 

Já as pessoas da tarde e noite eram desagradáveis, arrogantes, barulhentas e atrasadas. Adolescentes apareciam depois da escola e trabalhadores depois do expediente, de mal humor, querendo apenas alguma coisa rápida para levar para uma esposa descontente. Isso porque ele estava tentando ao máximo não pensar nas fornalhas de pães.De manhã, podia abusar e fazer quantas fornalhas quisesse, nunca pensava em economizar para o próximo turno. Agora percebia o quanto isso era egoísta. Ele tinha que calcular exatamente quantos pães podiam sair e os deixava ali, envelhecendo sem poder fazer nada. Não poder fornecer pães frescos o matava um pouquinho toda vez. 

Um ou outro perguntava de James, o maldito que tinha se demitido e se tornado responsável pela sua miséria. Não gostava de falar dele, então sempre inventava alguma coisa. Já tinha dito que ele estava em coma, casado, virado hippie, em uma reabilitação, feito uma plástica que o tornou irreconhecível e assim por diante. Era uma diversão que o mantinha são no meio daquela gente estranha que entrava e saía como se não tivessem raizes ali. 

Foi então que começou a notar padrões. Pessoas que sempre pediam a mesma coisa, que vinham no mesmo horário, que entravam só para usar as tomadas ou banheiros estranhamente na mesma hora todos os dias. Mas se pudesse escolher o mais peculiar, ele diria que era o sujeito que entrava, via o cardápio e saia todos os dias sem pedir nada. 

“Por favor, um café expresso?” Ah claro, e tinha _ele_. O homem galã que pedia um café expresso todos os dias às 19h em ponto, sem nenhum minuto de atraso.

Lembrava bem da a primeira vez que o vira. Teve que se forçar ao não ficar encarando, porque tinha achado que era um modelo. Incrivelmente alto, com olhos azuis intensos e cabelos negros, até o seu andar parecia de alguém que tinha acabado de sair de alguma passarela. Mas foi só analisa-lo de cima a baixo que sua ideia caiu por terra, ele era lindo, sim, mas _Deus_ , não sabia se vestir.

“Algum dia já falhei com você?” Ele respondeu, dando uma piscadela. E eis mais um de seus passatempos favoritos: deixar aquele homem desconfortável ou envergonhado de formas diferentes todos os dias. A verdade era que estava fácil demais. Um flerte era o bastante para tirar toda a concentração do outro. Mas Magnus não tinha o que reclamar, o homem era bonito e fazia tempo que não se divertia um pouco com alguém, só tinha o que ganhar com esse jogo. 

“Não, mas eu não dou muita margem para erros.”

_Você não imagina o quanto._

“Touché."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo flertes descontraídos e primeiras impressões, haha!
> 
> E ai, gostaram? Comentem, odeiem, tudo é bem vindo :) 
> 
> Beijão :*


	4. Olhos

 

(Impulsos e negações)

Alec não se importava com as olheiras que tinham feito moradia em seu rosto, nem com as dores no corpo ou com o sentimento de cansaço insuportavelmente constante. O que realmente o irritava era a sua família repetidamente comentando que ele parecia exausto e que isso estava afetando a sua conduta no trabalho. Se alguma coisa estava afetando sua performance profissional era exatamente o fato de que todos estavam incansavelmente no seu pé.

Ele não precisava de alguém supervisionando cada passo que dava. Conforme os dias passavam, ele ansiava pelo fim do expediente cada vez mais. Talvez porque finalmente se via livre de toda a pressão, cobranças e olhares de piedade ou talvez porque gostava de passar tempo na sua padaria favorita mais do que gostaria de admitir.

A saída de James foi um acontecimento rapidamente superado depois que ele experimentou os croissants do novo cozinheiro. A cada hora que passava sentado no escritório, Alec ansiava mais pelo cheiro e sabor irresistível da padaria, junto com a necessidade de cafeína. Ele nunca falaria em voz alta, mas os pães pareciam ser feitos com mágica, com cada detalhe minuciosamente pensado de forma impecável. Desde o cheiro, até a forma que era crocante por fora e macio por dentro, Alec não sabia dizer qual item do cardápio era melhor e quase sentia vergonha por gostar tanto assim.

“Já sei, café expresso.” O homem alto disse prontamente ao vê-lo sentar-se no balcão. “Quando você vai me dizer o seu nome para eu não ter que ficar imaginando toda vez que te vejo?”

Alec franziu a testa, algo no modo desse cara agir e falar o tirava imediatamente fora de sua zona de conforto. Normalmente ele ficaria mais incomodado, mas era impossível ter qualquer tipo de ressentimento por alguém que cozinhava daquele jeito.

“Alexander. Lightwood.” Ele falou pausadamente, sem saber exatamente porquê. “Pode me chamar de Alec.”

Podia ser sua impressão, mas jurava que viu os olhos amarelados do cozinheiro brilharem, como se reagissem ao simples existência do seu nome.

“Alexander, hã? Que nome forte.”

“Acho que sim.” Alec respondeu, tentando ignorar a pontada no seu estômago ao ouvir seu nome inteiro naquela voz suave e desviando o olhar para a vitrine de doces.

“Não vai perguntar o meu?”

“Eu não precisaria se você estivesse usando o crachá corretamente.” Seus olhos subiram para o peito dele, no qual o nome “James Carstairs” brilhava em dourado em contraste com o branco do uniforme. Diferente de James, o substituto claramente se importava com a sua aparência, ficava claro pelo caimento perfeito da camisa branca, que apertava em todas as partes certas, salientando músculos não tão grandes, mas bem definidos.

“Touché.” O outro interrompeu os pensamentos inconvenientes de Alec, enquanto tirava o crachá. “Sou Magnus Bane.”

Finalmente Alec voltou a encará-lo. Os olhos amarelo-esverdeados o encarando como se o desafiasse a decifrá-los, como um labirinto sem entradas ou saídas, apenas deslumbre em cada corredor. Uma fonte eterna de impulso, imprevisibilidade e irracionalidade, os seus maiores inimigos. Então por que estava tão hipnotizado?

Então, sentiu um calor em seu estômago, uma sensação de espontaneidade que nunca tinha sentido antes, que nunca lhe caiu bem. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele quis algo diferente do que era-lhe apresentado todos os dias. E a sua vontade parecia selvagem, imprevisível, completamente intrusa. Sem conseguir pensar nem por mais um minuto, não soube dizer se fora os olhos, a depravação de sono ou o seu estômago que o forçou a perguntar:

“Você quer sair comigo?” 

“Alexander! Nós acabamos de trocar nomes, não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?” Seu tom era brincalhão e seu sorriso trapaceiro. Mas seus olhos sagazes eram inquietos, como se contivessem toda a sabedoria do universo, e brilhavam com a luz artificial da padaria, sugerindo apenas uma coisa: problema. “Amanhã eu tenho folga, nos encontramos aqui às 19h?”

Magnus saiu de trás do balcão para atender outros clientes, mas não antes de soltar uma piscadela singela que ressaltou ainda mais o verde de seus olhos marotos.

Alec agora sabia exatamente o que o forçou a chamar um completo estranho para sair.

Foram definitivamente os olhos.

 

★

 

(Inseguranças e atrasos)

 

“Eu realmente devo estar carente.” Magnus reclamava no telefone às 19h do dia seguinte. “Está ouvindo, Catarina? Quem diria que carência era um negócio tão perigoso.”

“Eu disse. Muitas vezes. Durante todo o tempo que nos conhecemos.” Ela retrucou ácida e ele revirou os olhos. “Não revire os olhos pra mim. Pelo que você me disse, ele é um gato e não é como se vocês fossem casar ou algo assim. Saía com o sujeito e, se tudo der certo, leve-o pra casa e o dispense amanhã. Nós dois sabemos que aquela cama está grande demais pra você.”

Ela tinha razão, ele tinha passado muitas noites sozinho para o seu próprio bem. E não era como se Alexander Lightwood fosse o amor de sua vida. Era só um cara com quem ia se divertir. Mas esse era o problema, Magnus não tinha certeza se era capaz de se divertir com alguém como Alec.

“Catarina, você falha em entender a gravidade da situação. Ele é completamente o oposto do meu tipo. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Em um minuto, eu estou me divertindo provocando-o e o deixando envergonhado, e no outro, estou aceitando sair com um cara mais taciturno que Mr. Darcy!”

“E nesse cenário você seria quem? A reencarnação de Elizabeth Bennet?” Catarina pigarreou, abafando um riso. “Magnus, _como sempre_ , você está sendo dramático. Dê uma chance, o cara tem que ser pelo menos corajoso para chamar alguém para sair assim.”

“Corajoso ou completamente lunático!” Magnus apelou, mesmo sabendo que Catarina estava certa. Ele tinha que pelo menos ver onde tudo aquilo iria dar. Não era como se tivesse mais o que fazer mesmo e fazia tempo que não embarcava em uma aventura. Ou desafio.

“Vamos focar no corajoso.” 

“Ok, mas se algo der errado eu te mando uma mensagem para você me tirar de lá com uma emergência.” Eles já faziam isso há anos, era um método infalível para sair de um encontro indesejado. E por terem feitos tantas vezes, tinham aperfeiçoado o truque de forma impecável, para que não magoassem os pretendentes com desculpas óbvias e clichês geralmente relacionadas a avós. 

“Óbvio.” 

Magnus desligou o celular e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Ele tinha visto como Alec se vestia, então tinha certeza que se destacaria. Não que ele ligasse, ele gostava de pensar que seu senso de moda e quê para o drama só o deixava ainda mais atraente. Então não se inibiria por um estranho que não sabia se vestir, a culpa não era dele que algumas pessoas pareciam ser cegas quando se tratava de moda.

Seus olhos desviaram involuntariamente para o relógio. 19h12, ótimo, estava atrasado. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele provavelmente ainda mataria alguns minutos extras brincando com o seu gato, mas ele sabia por experiência que Alec Lightwood era insuportavelmente pontual.

Percorreu o caminho rotineiro que sabia de olhos fechados e quando chegou não se surpreendeu com a visão do seu pretendente de costas na frente da padaria, o esperando.

“Alexander! Me desculpe, eu…”

Mas as palavras morreram quando Alec se virou. Ele sempre foi bonito assim? A luz artificial da rua iluminava todos os pontos certos do seu rosto, destacando as sombras nos ângulos finos e seu maxilar delicado. A pele branca parecia brilhar, cobrindo um nariz que parecia ter sido esculpido por anjos. Na verdade, Magnus se odiou por ser tão previsível e pensar que se pudesse comparar Alec Lightwood com alguma coisa, seria com um anjo.

Então ele o encarou e o ar de repente ficou rarefeito. Se antes ele o achava o bonito, agora ele estava simplesmente restabelecendo qualquer padrão de beleza que já tinha em sua mente. _O que eram aqueles olhos_? O azul parecia ser do mais profundo mar de algum lugar distante e cheio de vida. Mas algo neles gritava perigo e distância, uma barreira a ser destruída.

Magnus imediatamente lembrou exatamente o que o fez aceitar um convite daquele completo estranho.

Foram definitivamente os olhos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez com os clichês. Eu amo contato visual, ah!! E sim, claro que eu ia encaixar o Jem na história de alguma forma, quem seria eu se não fizesse isso, risos. 
> 
> Gostaram? ♥


	5. Arrependimento não mata

(O silêncio do outono)

Alec odiava atrasos. Todo o ponto de marcar horário era para não acontecer desencontros. Qual era a lógica de alguém chegar depois do combinado? Além de deixar a pessoa esperando, era completamente contra-produtivo. Magnus estava quase 20 minutos atrasado e ele já estava cansado de ficar parado na frente da padaria, olhando para os lados na expectativa de vê-lo virando a esquina. Não sabia se odiava mais a ansiedade que tomava seu corpo a cada pessoa queaparecia ou os olhares julgadores de todos que passavam e o viam ali parado.

Ele podia ter ido embora. E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria ido, mas a verdade é que fazia tempo que não sentia essa curiosidade e necessidade de desvendar alguém. Os olhos de Magnus ainda o assombravam, impedindo-o de mover um músculo se quer para longe dali, pelo menos não até vê-lo e dar uma chance a qualquer coisa que fosse aquilo.

Quando já parecia ter passado horas, ele finalmente ouviu:

“Alexander! Desculpe, eu…”

Alec virou-se para encará-lo e o que viu o fez esquecer de todo o pequeno ressentimento que estava crescendo lentamente dentro de si por causa do atraso. Magnus vestia uma roupa que parecia ter sido tirada de um catálogo de revista de moda e seus cabelos negros estavam arrumados de forma casual. Os olhos mágicos, como ele resolveu chamar, estavam mais brilhantes que nunca, o encarando profundamente de forma quase intrusa.

“Tudo bem.” Ele se forçou a dizer, quando percebeu que o silêncio já tinha se prolongado demais.

“Onde vamos jantar?” Magnus desviou o olhar, fazendo Alec voltar a respirar normalmente. “Eu sei um japonês legal na Quinta.”

“Eu não gosto de comida japonesa.” Ele respondeu diretamente, sem saber como ser de outra forma.

“Claro que não.” Magnus murmurou com um sorrisinho e Alec não soube dizer se ele estava sendo sarcástico ou apenas provocando-o como sempre fazia. “Pizza?”

Alec se contentou com um aceno de cabeça, tentando parar de olhar para os lábios de Magnus, que pareciam especialmente tentadores. Agradeceu mentalmente por terem que ir andando para o restaurante, já que assim poderia ficar olhando para frente, sem ter a obrigação de encarar a beleza de Magnus e perder o fôlego, as palavras ou a compostura.

Enquanto andavam por Nova York, Alec não pôde deixar de notar que o tempo da cidade estava surpreendentemente bom. O outono estava se fazendo presente pela brisa gelada que acariciava seu rosto e pelas folhas secas que caiam em consequência. E o único som que ouviam por trás do assobio do vento eram os de seus passos e murmúrios urbanos indecifráveis.

Mas quanto mais o silêncio reinava, mais ele parava para pensar o quão absurda toda aquela situação era. Ele não chamava estranhos para sair. Na verdade, ele não chamava ninguém para sair em anos. O seu trabalho e família eram a sua prioridade, não sentia necessidade de mais. E o romance, mesmo legítimo, parecia-lhe perda tempo.

Era Jace quem gostava dessas coisas, quem tinha uma extrema facilidade em se conectar com os outros, em fazer qualquer um gostar dele. Com um charme incomparável, era só ele abrir um sorriso para que qualquer pessoa caísse aos seus pés, querendo agradá-lo. Mas não Alec. Alec sempre ficava atrás, apenas observando o irmão fazer a sua mágica, satisfeito por sua posição passiva.

Talvez por isso, ele não teve muita prática com situações sociais, porque sempre tivera Jace para esses momentos. Mas agora ele estava sozinho e teria que descobrir como lidar com isso, tentava pensar em como agradar as pessoas sendo ele mesmo, se era ao menos possível. Ele não era interessante como Jace, não era tão bonito, tão charmoso ou engraçado. Como iria entreter alguém como Magnus, que parecia ser alguém extremamente extrovertido, impulsivo e charmoso de sua própria maneira?

Ele ficou o caminho todo se torturando com esse pensamento e quando os dois finalmente sentaram e sentiram a pressão de realmente se conhecer, Alec percebeu que não tinha nada a ver com Magnus Bane.

“No que você trabalha?” Magnus perguntou depois de explicar como entrou para o ramo da gastronomia. Alec não queria dizer, seu ofício, em comparação, não era nem um pouco interessante e só expunha a sua personalidade ordeira ainda mais.

“Eu trabalho na promotoria pública. ”

“Ah, promotor. Com todo aquele glamour de defender os interesses da sociedade e certificar de que os crimes contra a ordem social sejam resolvidos. Quem diria que estou saindo com um verdadeiros herói moderno.” Alec não soube dizer se Magnus estava sendo sarcástico ou não.

“Na verdade, eu treino promotores novatos e estagiários. Nunca gostei muito do tribunal.”

Ele tentou ler a expressão de Magnus, mas não conseguiu. Será que ele acreditava na justiça? Alec queria perguntar, mas até ele sabia que uma discussão política não era o ideal para um primeiro encontro.

Eles conversaram sobre família, amigos e relações. Falaram sobre sonhos e suas carreiras, mas qualquer assunto que começavam era rapidamente esgotado e o modo de vida de ambos não podia ser mais diferente. Magnus era um artista, se deixava levar pela emoção e criatividade, dependia disso para o seu sucesso. Era espontâneo, extrovertido, sociável. E não gostava de festas, era a festa. Ele até bebia e comia coisas que Alec nunca experimentaria. Viveu e vivia uma vida de aventuras, experimentos, espontaneidade.

Magnus contava histórias de aventuras que Alec nunca nem sonharia em ter. Tudo o que Alec podia oferecer eram conhecimentos triviais artísticos ou históricos sobre os lugares mencionados, os quais só sabia por ter lido e visto muitos documentários, não por ter visitado nenhum deles. Oferecia sua fascinação e curiosidade, mas nada interessante, nenhuma piada, nenhuma aventura. _Jace saberia como entrete-lo_ , era o que constantemente pensava.

Era fascinante e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Como olhar em um espelho mas não se reconhecer, porque mostraria tudo ao inverso, seu total oposto.

Magnus era absolutamente cativante e Alec só conseguia se sentir como se nunca pudesse alcança-lo, mesmo se tentasse, mesmo se mudasse toda a essência de seu ser. Ele ainda continuar sendo desinteressante, ordinário, normal. Sem nada a oferecer. 

Por cada pedaço de pizza que comia, Alec pensava que aquele encontro sempre esteve fadado ao fracasso. Que não deveria ter sido tolo o suficiente para achar que a luxúria e curiosidade eram o suficiente para manter um encontro interessante. Sentiu como se o universo estivesse facilitando a sua vida, impedindo-o de mudar sua ideia sobre o amor para preservá-lo de futuros incômodos irracionais. 

Talvez, de forma insuportavelmente previsível, o encontro realmente tenha sido uma péssima ideia.

 

★

 

(O barulho da tempestade)

 

Magnus já teve inúmeros encontros ruins. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes teve que inventar alguma desculpa para sair de situações constrangedoras. Então era dizer muito que aquele encontro na noite de outono estava entre os cinco piores. Não aconteceu nada de errado especificamente. Ele só realmente não tinha nada a ver com Alexander que, apesar de ser perfeitamente agradável, era inseguro, ordeiro e pragmático. Palavras que nunca poderiam ser usadas para descrever nem um fio de cabelo de Magnus.

A única coisa que compartilhavam era o irônico fato que ambos queriam muito que tivessem algo em comum. E que estavam realmente atraídos um pelo outro por alguma razão que nenhum deles entendia.

Por alguma razão, ele não ligou para Catarina. De forma quase masoquista, resolveu aguentar aquele encontro até o fim, como se fosse uma lição para ele parar de se deixar levar por rostinhos bonitos. Quando finalmente pediram para o garçom encerrar, eles já tinham esgotados faz tempo todos os começos de conversa convencionais possíveis e decidiram dividir a conta igualmente. Desconfortáveis, os dois levantaram e seguiram para a porta juntos e Magnus ficou muito ciente de seu próprio corpo de repente. Não sabia o que fazer com os braços e nem para onde direcionar o olhar.

“Isso foi…” Ele tentou.

“Interessante.” Alec completou. Ele gostava do seu jeito direto e como ele não maquiava as palavras, mas não era o suficiente. Magnus não se surpreendeu ao notar que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de mentir dizendo que queria vê-lo novamente.

Estava pensando em um jeito não terrível de se despedir quando começou a chover. Era como se Nova York estivesse respondendo à atmosfera que eles criaram. Em instantes, a chuva virou uma tempestade e o vento levava a água até embaixo do toldo da pizzaria, forçando-os a entrar novamente.

 _Devia ter ligado para Catarina quando tive chance_ , foi tudo o que Magnus conseguiu pensar.

“Eu moro aqui perto, podemos ir para minha casa até a tempestade passar.” Ele se forçou a oferecer, pensando no tanto que isso ia agregar ao seu karma.

“Sério?” Alec respondeu, realmente surpreso com a oferta. Magnus sabia que ele não queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, mas não tinha escolha, a pizzaria ia fechar e ele não podia deixar Alec com a tarefa impossível de achar um táxi no meio de uma tempestade em Nova York.

“Sim, vamos.” Ele abriu o guarda-chuva e eles foram para o seu loft em silêncio. A tempestade fazia todo o barulho por eles, suficiente para que nem se preocuparam em fingir que queriam conversar.

Eles chegaram encharcados e, mais uma vez, sua irritante decência o fez oferecer sua secadora.

“Você pode colocar essa muda de roupa, enquanto as suas secam.” Magnus entregou-as dobradas para Alec, que pairava desconfortável na sala de estar, analisando cada mínimo detalhe do loft. Ele sabia que sua casa era interessantes, fazia questão de expor todas as raridades que colecionava de suas viagens e ele amava brincar com cores extravagantes e moveis curiosos.

“Obrigada. Você realmente não precisava fazer tudo isso.” Alec disse, agora encarando-o. Magnus tentou ao máximo focar em seus olhos, em vez de tentar traçar os seus músculos por trás da blusa molhada.

“Não sou um crápula, Alec. O banheiro é ali.” Magnus apontou e foi para o seu quarto, se secar também. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Catarina que dizia tudo que ela precisava saber: “ _Desastre_ ” e foi para a cozinha. Cozinhar sempre o acalmava, era a sua verdadeira catarse.

Com sua destreza de chefe, ele manuseava as massas quase como se estivesse esculpindo uma obra de arte renascentista. Todo o processo o fazia sentir-se realmente em casa, desde o cheiro até a última migalha no chão. Imerso em sua paixão, ele não notou Alec o observando. Foi só quando colocou a massa no forno, que o viu ali parado, como se estivesse hipnotizado, irritadamente lindo mesmo com cabelos molhados e usando roupas que não eram suas.

“Você é muito bom.” Foi o que ele disse da forma mais adorável que Magnus já ouvira. E já tinha ouvido isso muitas vezes.

“Você ainda nem experimentou, talvez eu seja péssimo.” Quase como por impulso, ele piscou e sorriu, como se estivesse na padaria provocando-o novamente e não no fim de um encontro terrível.

“Dá para saber que não. Pelo… Hmm… Jeito que você moveu as mãos.”

“Você entende de confeitaria?”

“Não, mas eu reconheço arte.” Alec respondeu simplesmente e Magnus piscou, atônito.

Talvez fosse isso que tinham em comum afinal, o que tinha os atraído de uma forma quase mística, sem nenhuma explicação lógica. A apreciação da arte - em qualquer forma. Magnus lembrou da conversa na pizzaria e pensou que talvez não fossem tão opostos assim, talvez ele só focou nas partes erradas.

Talvez o que os atraía fosse a fascinação pelo novo, segurança de seus gostos, determinação para alcançar os objetivos e indiferença ao medo da rejeição. Talvez fosse o cuidado e apreço pela família e amigos, a lealdade aos mais próximos. E mais do que tudo, a paixão efervescente pelas coisas, até um pelo outro tão de repente, tão magicamente.

Talvez fora isso tudo que o fez chamar Alec Lightwood para ir até o seu loft, não o karma ou a decência.

Então, no mesmo instante que percebeu o grande erro que tinha cometido com seus julgamentos prévios, ignorou qualquer pensamento racional que ameaçava surgir, puxou Alec pela camisa e o beijou.

Para a sua surpresa, Alec não recuou, apenas ficou parado como uma estátua, completamente surpreso. Mas Magnus não retraiu, ele precisava convencê-lo de tudo que tinha descoberto. Que eles combinavam do jeito mais imprevisível possível.

Antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia, Alec retribuiu e o beijo intensificou-se mais rápido do que ambos esperavam. Tudo o que tinham passado até então pareceu uma neblina distante, nada mais importava além do ali e agora e aquele beijo. Um beijo, que não era para ser nada do que isso, e acabou se tornando um testamento de que a paixão não fazia sentido.

Magnus acariciou as costas largas de Alec, o puxando para perto, enquanto Alec pousava uma mão em seu pescoço e a outra em seu ombro. Logo, estavam perto o suficiente para sentir o corpo do outro e não pararam. Magnus puxou o cós da calça jeans de Alec e aproveitou a necessidade de ar para beijar seu pescoço. Delicadamente, ele subiu, encostando os lábios atrás da orelha, fazendo Alec gemer de olhos fechados, apertando os ombros de Magnus com uma força desesperada, como se estivesse se segurando para não cair.

A tempestade piorava lá fora e os doces estavam começando a passar do ponto, mas eles não ligavam. Estava completamente absortos naquele momento, apenas sentindo um ao outro, finalmente aproveitando aquele milagre que o destino tinha oferecido.

Então, tão rapidamente quanto se aproximou, Magnus se afastou, tinha que ser mais inteligente que isso. Sabia bem que isso gritava perigo de todos os ângulos possíveis. Mas foi só recuperar seu ar e abrir os olhos para que o arrependimento batesse imediatamente, o forçando a fazer o que ele estava evitando esse tempo todo: pensar. Então, sob o olhar de zombaria de suas relações fracassadas, ele já estava analisando tudo que aquilo significava. E percebeu, para o seu desespero, que significava mais do que deveria, cedo demais.

Talvez, de forma insuportavelmente previsível, o encontro realmente tenha sido uma péssima ideia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, não era pra esse capítulo ficar tão grande, mas eu fui descrevendo as coisas e cá estamos. 
> 
> Foi muito difícil achar uma profissão pro Alec, eu não queria policial, porque zzz, então né. E sim, óbvio que eu coloquei inseguranças com Jace e primeiro beijo enlouquecedor. 13012 anos escrevendo fics e eu ainda não sei descrever beijos. 
> 
> E É MUITO DIFÍCIL ESCREVER CASAL DO MESMO GÊNERO, MEU JESUS. E tem uma frase que eu roubei literalmente da Cassandra, no shame, vamos ver se vocês percebem qual é, risos.
> 
> Beijocas :*


	6. Mentira e negação são coisas muito diferentes

(Cobranças)

“Alec Lightwood, você está atrasado!” Isabelle parecia extremamente feliz ao constatar o fato, que para Alec não era nada menos que desastroso. “Por favor, me fala que foi porque você não conseguiu acordar?”

Ele se contentou em acenar com a cabeça e ela sorriu ainda mais.

“Jace! Alec conseguiu dormir! Ele arranjou um namorado!” Ela gritou por cima do seu computador, sem se preocupar com discrição. 

“Izzy!” Alec exclamou, inconformado ao ver as faces de seus colegas virando-se para encará-lo.

Ela irmã ignorou o escaldo.

“O quê? Vai me dizer que foram exercícios?”

“Não.” Respondeu, a contra-gosto.

“Eu estou _tão_ orgulhosa!” Isabelle exclamou, agora segurando as mãos de Alec.

Jace apareceu, igualmente satisfeito com as notícias.

“De nada.” Falou simplesmente, como se o crédito por uma boa noite de sono fosse todo seu.

“Pelo quê?”

“A ideia foi minha de você arranjar alguém, não foi?” Jace respondeu, com um sorriso maroto que Alec e Isabelle conheciam bem demais.

“Cala a boca. Nos conte tudo, Alec! O que aconteceu exatamente?” O olhar de desprezo que Isabelle tinha reservado para Jace se transformou imediatamente ao olhar para Alec. Ela realmente estava orgulhosa e sua preocupação sempre foi genuína, ele não podia ignorá-la, como certamente queria.

“Nada aconteceu! Sai com um cara, choveu muito e tive que ficar na casa dele até a tempestade passar. Voltei tarde e consegui dormir. Eu falei que era o café.”

“Isso é triste, Alec. Triste.” Jace murmurou depois de um balanço de cabeça e se afastou, claramente decepcionado.

“Mas e aí? Vocês vão sair de novo? Que cara?” Isabelle continuou a indagar e Alec soube que ela não iria descansar até saber todos os mínimos detalhes de seu encontro desastroso do dia anterior.

Então ele contou tudo. Falou sobre como Magnus estava vestido como se tivesse saído de uma sessão de fotos, sobre o caminho silencioso, as conversas desconfortáveis e sobre como ele parecia extremamente interessante com suas aventuras. Lembrou da tempestade, do cheiro dos pães e da sua arte e, finalmente, reviveu o beijo. Contou como nada naquele beijo pareceu normal, como se ele nunca tivesse realmente beijado alguém na sua vida, até aquele momento.

“E depois?” Isabelle ouvia atenta, sentada confortavelmente na mesa de Alec enquanto lixava as unhas, sem se importar com os olhares julgadores de seus colegas de trabalho que claramente estavam tentando trabalhar.

“Eu fui embora.” Alec respondeu, tentando pegar alguns papeis de baixo da perna dela, desesperado para mudar de assunto ao perceber o quanto tinha compartilhado.

“Quê?” Isabelle desviou o olhar das unhas e encarou Alec, incrédula. “Você está me dizendo que se beijaram apaixonadamente e você simplesmente foi embora? Depois de ter sentido coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes?”

“Ele que se afastou. Ele não quer nada comigo.” Alec murmurou, encarando a parede. Já era doloroso o suficiente lembrar daquela cena sem ter dois pares de olhos julgadores o analisando com atenção. Ele tinha saído do loft desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que _queria_ fazer: voltar. Mas Magnus o tinha afastado e ficado em silêncio, claramente arrependido de ter feito qualquer movimento. Será que Alec beijava tão mal? Será que Magnus só estava vendo se podia salvar o resto de sua noite terrível?

“Alec! Óbvio que não! Escuta, você vai passar na padaria hoje, né?” Ela perguntou, procurando a atenção dele.

“Não! Por que eu faria isso?” Essa era a última coisa que Alec queria fazer. Passar pelo momento constrangedor de rever um pretendente de um encontro ruim, alguém que claramente o tinha rejeitado. Alguém cujo olhos e cheiro ainda o assombravam.

Ele se odiou por não ter pensado antes que não poderia mais frequentar o seu lugar favorito na cidade. Por que tinha sido tão burro? É claro que não ia dar certo e que ele não poderia mais entrar lá, pelo menos até James voltar ou outra pessoa entrar. No que raios ele estava pensando em ter chamado Magnus para sair? E por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar nele desde que saiu de seu loft?

“Porque vocês tem que sair de novo!” Isabelle quase gritou, agora recebendo alguns pedidos de silêncio. “Alec, eu não consigo lembrar da última vez que você se interessou o suficiente por alguém a ponto de chama-lo para sair. Ou da última vez que você me descreveu um beijo como se estivesse em uma novela de época. Você tem que dar outra chance pra esse cara, ele claramente fez efeito em você.”

Ela estava certa, Magnus realmente tinha causado uma impressão. Alec não conseguia parar de pensar em seus olhos e seus lábios e no cheiro de seus pães. Mas tudo tinha limite, inclusive o ignorar da razão. Ele tinha que aceitar que tinha sido rejeitado, que Magnus não queria nada com ele, que tinha o afastado e o deixado ir embora, sem nenhuma esperança de retorno.

“Ok, Izzy, eu passo lá hoje.”

Era mentira.

★

 

(Memória seletiva)

 

“Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso de novo.” Magnus reclamava, enquanto acariciava o seu gato Chairman Meow no braço da poltrona na qual estava confortavelmente sentado.

“O quê, exatamente?” Catarina respondeu, enquanto saboreava um dos croissants que Magnus tinha preparadonaquela noite chuvosa.

“Me apeguei.”

“Elabore.” Ela pediu, distraída com o recheio abundante que caia nos seus dedos.

“Você sabe, o de sempre. Vi um par de olhos bonitos, me deixei levei pelo desejo, beijei o sujeito, senti como se meu coração fosse explodir e que eu nunca fosse encontrar alguém igual, deixei-o ir embora e agora eu sinto que-”

“Espera, volta.” Catarina soltou o croissant no prato, de repente prestando uma atenção incomum para o assunto. “Sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir e nunca fosse achar outra pessoa igual? Isso é novo.”

“Eu disse isso? Eu quis dizer que o beijo foi bom.” Magnus corrigiu imediatamente, desviando o olhar.

“Magnus.”

“Catarina.”

Ela revirou os olhos e agora foi para perto do amigo de infância. Não existia nada que os dois não compartilhassem e percebiam bem quando o outro estava mentindo, inclusive para si mesmos. Catarina sabia que Magnus não se apaixonava facilmente. Sabia que ele mantinha seu coração lacrado a sete chaves porque já tinha sido machucado demais. Ele não era desvendado facilmente e muito menos cativado.

Suas barreiras tinham sido solidificadas há muito tempo e não era qualquer um que podia quebrá-las. Claro que Magnus não deixava de se divertir, mas realmente se apaixonar era um ato tão estranho quanto não cozinhar todos os dias. Por isso que quando Catarina pegou o brilho no seu olhar e as palavras que escaparam descontraídas, ela não teve dúvidas de aquilo não tinha sido um encontro qualquer.

“Me conta desse Alec Lightwood.” Ela insistiu, agora prestando total atenção.

Magnus não queria falar nada. Ele percebeu que ela pegou a sua fraqueza assim que ele mesmo a percebeu quando a escutou em sua voz. Catarina era inteligente o suficiente para não acreditar em nada que não fosse a verdade e o conhecia bem o bastante para impedi-lo de mentir para si mesmo.

Chairman Meow se espreguiçou e pulou para o chão, deixando Magnus sem saber o que fazer com as suas mãos. Ele estava ciente do olhar de Catarina e sabia que não podia fugir. Então ele falou. Descreveu o encontro como lembrava, desastroso no começo, iluminador do meio e maravilhoso no final. Descreveu os olhos azuis penetrantes, a presença quase militar e o zero senso de estilo de Alec. Descreveu como teve o impulso, -contrário a qualquer racionalidade de seu ser- de beijá-lo e como se arrependeu por ter se afastado, por ter sido forçado a pensar. E por fim, descreveu exatamente como se sentiu quando a porta fechou e ele ficou sozinho no loft.

“Eu quis que ele voltasse.”

“Magnus…”

“Ele deve ter achado que eu não queria nada, que eu me arrependi de tê-lo beijado, porque fui eu que me afastei. Mas eu só me afastei porque foi demais… Demais muito rápido, entende?” Ele de repente quis muito que Catarina entendesse o que ele estava falando, que pudesse pelo menos convencer uma pessoa de que suas inseguranças da sua mente faziam sentido.

“Você tem que sair com ele de novo.” Foi tudo o que ela disse, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

Mas ele não podia. O que iria dizer? Que sentia que já o conhecia há anos, mesmo tendo passado poucas horas juntas? Que nunca se sentiu daquele jeito beijando outra pessoa? Que não sabia o que era aquilo, mas estava desesperado para descobrir?

“Eu não posso. Ele deve achar que eu sou maluco ou desesperado. Quer dizer, depois de um encontro péssimo, eu o convido para a minha casa e ainda o beijo. Até eu ficaria incomodado. A não ser que a pessoa fosse aquele cara gato do último filme que vimos, ai talvez eu-”

“Ele retribuiu!” Catarina apontou, interrompendo seus devaneios. “Magnus, eu te conheço, você sabe ler sinais. Não me diga que esse cara não pareceu afim de você. Ele que te chamou pra sair, afinal.”

“Os sinais diziam claramente que ele estava muito arrependido de ter feito isso.” Magnus respondeu, sem tentar maquiar a verdade que tinha sigo jogada cruelmente na sua cara naquela noite.

Sua amiga revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que seu pager tocou.

“Salvo pela fragilidade do corpo humano.” Ela reclamou, levantando-se e pegando as suas coisas no cabideiro. “Promete que vai dar uma segunda chance?”

Magnus viu os olhos determinados de Catarina e suspirou, ele não merecia toda aquela preocupação e afeto, e certamente não merecia cobranças e palpites sobre a sua vida amorosa, mas estava agradecido de qualquer forma. Pelo menos tinha alguém que se importava. Somente por ela, ele disse:

“Tá, você venceu! Se ele aparecer, eu o chamo para sair de novo.”

Era mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dá pra cheirar a negação no ar? Haha
> 
> Enfim, curtiram? Comentem, criticas são sempre bem vindas :D
> 
> Beijocas :*


	7. Desvios e honestidade

(A imprevisibilidade do clichê)

Desviar de seu caminho usual para ir para ir embora do trabalho era um esforço que valia a pena. Se tinha uma coisa que Magnus odiava era situações desconfortáveis causadas por erros facilmente evitáveis. Ele até estava trabalhando por mais tempo para não ter quese colocar em uma situação que não queria. A verdade é que tinha se adaptado bem ao turno da noite e sentia que estava prestes a concretizar o seu sonho.

A rua paralela não era nem um pouco charmosa e peculiar como a da padaria, mas talvez essa fosse a graça de Nova York, afinal. Cada rua era diferente e a surpresa podia estar em cada esquina. Provando a tal da imprevisibilidade que ele tanto gostava.

Mas quando Magnus pensou no imprevisível, ele imaginou _food-trucks_ de comidas exóticas, artistas de rua ou perímetros fechados para alguma gravação de filme. Não um esbarrão com a pessoa que estava tentando evitar para começo de conversa. Isso não era imprevisível. Se alguma coisa, era dolorosamente previsível, uma peça irônica do destino, provando mais uma vez que realmente o odiava. Só faziam duas semanas, o mundo podia pelo menos esperar mais um pouco.

“Alexander!” Ele berrou involuntariamente depois de bater de frente com ninguém menos que Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus não conseguiu distinguir o que Alec tinha protestado com a trombada, estava ocupado demais xingando mentalmente o universo. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu olhar para frente, viu que seu ex-pretendente estava o encarando fixamente, como se estivesse analisando sua expressão. Se ele tivesse um espelho, saberia que o que Alec estava vendo era uma expressão de total e completo pânico, além de desconforto.

“Por que você não me ligou?” Alec finalmente se manifestou, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade emum silêncio julgador.

O coração de Magnus apertou. Não por causa da pergunta indiscreta ou pelo desconforto da situação. Foi por causa da honestidade naqueles olhos claros, brutal honestidade que tinha o atraído para começo de conversa. Lá estava Alexander Lightwood de novo, como da primeira vez, sendo corajoso, direto, completamente indiferente a condutas sociais pré-estabelecidas, tirando Magnus totalmente de sua zona de conforto.

Por um segundo, ele invejou a sua franqueza. Ele queria responder a verdade. Que não ligou porque achou que Alec não queria nada com ele, que estava confuso, que não saberia o que dizer. Que uma ligação tornaria tudo o que aconteceu real e ele não saberia lidar com isso. Que não saberia explicar porque se afastou sem ter que dissertar sobre uma vida de inseguranças.

“Eu não tenho o seu número.” Resolveu dizer, escolhendo uma verdade que não poderia estar mais longe do real motivo.

O olhar taciturno e receoso de Alec se transformou. Era felicidade que Magnus via no brilho que tinha surgido em seus olhos? Ou estava imaginando coisas para satisfazer as suas fantasias?

“Se tivesse, você me ligaria?” Ele perguntou imediatamente e Magnus teve certeza que não era sua imaginação, Alec estava realmente satisfeito com a sua resposta. Estava aliviado por Magnus não tê-lo rejeitado. O coração dele apertou mais um pouco.

“Você que sabe onde eu trabalho, por que não passou na padaria?”

“Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.”

“Porque foi uma pergunta muito idiota.”

Finalmente, Alec foi pego de surpresa. Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, sem entender e Magnus passou a mão pelos seus cabelos espetados, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar o que estava pensando sem parecer um completo lunático. Mas Alec estava parado ali na sua frente, vulneravelmente honesto, sem nenhum filtro, totalmente preparado para qualquer coisa que Magnus pudesse dizer. Então resolver responder fragilidade com fragilidade e foi o mais honesto que conseguiu ser, depois de tanto tempo se escondendo por trás de suas barreiras: 

“Claro que sim! Se você quer saber, eu pensei em te ligar logo depois que você saiu da minha porta naquela noite. Mas ainda bem que não liguei, porque isso… Nós, qualquer coisa que isso seja. Não pode acontecer.”

Alec piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo aquilo, mas Magnus percebeu que ele ficou feliz com a sua honestidade e se permitiu expirar o ar que estava segurando.

“Por que não?”

 _Honestidade com honestidade,_ Magnus reafirmou em sua mente.

“Porque é óbvio que você é um destruidor de corações, Alec. E eu já tive meu coração quebrado muitas vezes.” Ele murmurou, quase sussurrando a última parte, torcendo para que Alec não percebesse todas as inseguranças e dores que transbordavam daquela frase.

 

 

★

 

(A imprevisibilidade do amor)

 

“Eu… Quê?” Alec não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. De todos os motivos pelos quais ele imaginavaque Magnus não tinha ligado para ele (porque beijava mal? Por sua desinteressante personalidade? Por sua falta de tato?), ele nunca imaginaria que era por um que não podia ser tão mais longe da verdade.

“Não me faça repetir.” Magnus tinha desviado o olhar agora. Alec conhecia essa manobra, era mestre nela. Demonstrava insegurança, ansiedade por uma resposta desagradável.

“Desculpe, eu só estou impressionado por _você_ achar isso de mim.” Rapidamente afirmou, querendo esclarecer aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Magnus voltou a olhá-lo, agora com seus olhos demonstrando uma real curiosidade, um pingo de esperança que há tempos tinha ido embora.

“O que isso quer dizer?” Ele perguntou, quase como se estivesse tentando se defender de uma acusação grave. Como Magnus podia ser tão cego? Como ele não percebia o que Alec estava tentando dizer?

“Que está óbvio que, de nós dois, você é o único que pode ser taxado de destruidor de corações.” Ele esclareceu diretamente, tentando ao máximo não usar um tom hostil ou sarcástico.

“Não me faça rir! E eu não sei se eu fico ofendido ou-”

“Magnus, eu não tenho um encontro há mais de três anos. E eu certamente nunca tive o coração de alguém para… Destruir.” Alec soltou, sem pensar.

Ele não queria ter falado tanto, não queria ter exposto suas vulnerabilidades assim, mas era tarde demais. Ele já estava exposto desde a primeira vez que tinha chamado Magnus Bane para sair, sabendo que provavelmente não tinham nada em comum. Tinha exposto no encontro, quando retribuiu o beijo de forma tão obviamente sedenta. E tinha exposto de novo naquela noite, quando perguntou porque ele não tinha ligado.

E agora, se uma coisa que Alec estava, era vulnerável. Suas palavras só provavam isso. Mas apesar disso, continuavam verdades. A dura e real verdade que tinha o tornado mentiroso para os seus irmãos e si mesmo. Porque, por muito tempo, ele negou essa parte da sua vida, a parte que o consumia, que o impedia de dormir, o vazio que o fazia focar no trabalho de forma quase obsessiva.

Precisava admitir o que faltava. Precisava reconhecer a dor, o vazio, a carência.

Encarou Magnus e viu, em seus olhos mágicos, uma compreensão que nunca tinha visto em outro olhar. Nem de seus irmãos, nem de sua família, nem de nenhum amigo que tivera na infância. Magnus entendia. Ele também estava vulnerável, ele também estava se arriscando, também estava reconhecendo o vazio e tentando saciá-lo.

“Eu acho que se não tivéssemos perdendo tempo assumindo coisas, talvez…” Magnus finalmente falou, inquieto.

“Talvez o quê?” Alec perguntou prontamente, precisava saber o resto daquela frase como precisava de café na tarde que se conheceram.

“Você não achou que o nosso encontro foi péssimo? Quer dizer, nós não temos nada em comum, não conseguimos manter uma conversa se quer! E ainda assim, você…”

Alec só o encarou, esperando ele terminar. Ele não ousaria negar aquilo, era a verdade. Só mais uma daquelas tais verdades duras e reais que ele precisava reconhecer.

“Talvez não totalmente péssimo, quer dizer, o fim foi… O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, apesar de tudo, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.” Magnus finalmente disse e Alec soltou o ar que estava involuntariamente segurando.

“Eu também não. E realmente não faz sentido. Você é totalmente fascinante e eu sou… Normal.” Admitiu, vocalizando mais uma vez o seu mais profundo interior, para que não sobrasse mais nada que os impedisse de seguir em frente com aquilo, o que quer que fosse.

Magnus então riu e Alec não conseguiu segurar o sorriso involuntário que surgiu em seus próprios lábios. 

“Normal? Alexander, eu fiquei o encontro inteiro tentando te impressionar. Contando histórias extravagantes das minhas viagens de baixo-orçamento porque você parece um super-herói.”

“… Super-Herói?”

Então, eles começaram a gargalhar. Risadas que estavam presas há muito tempo, risadas descontraídas, aliviadas, realmente felizes. Risadas que previam um futuro que ainda não sabiam, mas estavam prontos para descobrir.

“Acho que temos que parar com esse lance de expectativa e realmente tentar nos conhecermos.” Magnus finalmente sugeriu e Alec sentiu que já o conhecia infinitamente melhor depois daquela interação brutalmente honesta do que no encontro.

_Honestidade com honestidade._

“Concordo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inverti a ordem dos POV nesse capítulo por motivos de: era preciso. Admito que a Monica (para quem viu FRIENDS) em mim deu uma leve surtada, porém sacrifícios têm que ser feitos em prol da história. 
> 
> Eu queria muito que o primeiro encontro depois do awkward date fosse POV Magnus, porque eu precisava salientar a honestidade do Alec. E também queria muito que o resto fosse POV Alec porque eu queria que ele ficasse todo in love. Essa explicação faz sentido na minha cabeça. Enfim, curtiram?
> 
> Beijocas :*


	8. Aku cinta kamu

(As três palavras)

“Eu não acredito que você está saindo com ele há um mês e não me falou nada!” Isabelle berrou no elevador, quando Alec mencionou sem querer que estava indo para o loft de Magnus e teve que dar um breve resumo de como o encontro desastroso foi uma catarse para que ambos baixassem suas barreiras logo no começo e fossem eles mesmos.

Não tiveram as excruciantes e desconfortáveis primeiras interações, as mentirinhas para agradar, as invenções sobre status e família e todas as máscaras de começo de qualquer relação. Alec até se assustava ao perceber que, em apenas um mês, já quase não tinha camadas para serem descobertas sobre sua personalidade.

“Como você manteve esse segredo? Você é péssimo em manter segredos!” Sua irmã estava realmente brava, mas ele não podia fazer nada. Contar para as pessoas tornaria tudo tão real e ele já estava assustado o suficiente com a profundidade daquilo sem ninguém dando pitacos.

“Desculpe Izzy, é tudo muito novo, eu não queria contar ainda.” Mentiu, afastando o braço dela, para finalmente conseguir sair do elevador apressadamente. “Depois eu te conto tudo.” Outra mentira. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A verdade era que ele estava amando ter aquilo para ele. Era como ler um livro maravilhoso, aquele momento quesó você conhece aquele universo, tendo todas as maravilhas só na sua imaginação e na de mais ninguém. É preciso um tempo de apreciação até você compartilhar para a crítica do mundo.

“Você está atrasado.” Magnus apontou ao abrir a porta para Alec e acrescentou, num tom sarcástico: “Tão característico de você, o que aconteceu?”

“Isabelle.” Ele se limitou em responder. “Que cheiro bom, o que você está fazendo?”

“Eu queria que fosse alguma coisa mais interessante, mas é bolo de chocolate.” Magnus disse, colocando o casaco de Alec no cabideiro depois de dar-lhe um beijo breve na bochecha.

“Bolo de chocolate é interessante. Pelo menos os seus.” Alec respondeu, sorrindo. Ele amava os bolos de Magnus, não só pelo sabor excepcional, mas pelos designs extravagantes que ele normalmente fazia. Formas únicas, cores inesperadas e normalmente muito glitter.

“Não elogie meu talento assim tão levianamente, vai parecer que você quer algo em troca.”

Alec pegou a dica imediatamente e se aproximou, pegando no colarinho da blusa extravagante de Magnus.

“E se eu quiser?”

“Podemos providenciar.”

E seus lábios já estavam se tocando. O beijo começou calmo, íntimo, suave, um cumprimento. Mas, como tudo no relacionamento deles, escalou rapidamente. Alec já estava enlaçando o quadril de Magnus com as suas pernas, trazendo-o para perto, o mais perto que conseguia. Suas mãos, quase de forma involuntária, já estavam desabotoando sua calça jeans.

Assim como estavam, Magnus o empurrou para o sofá e agilmente tirou sua blusa. Subitamente, ele pausou para encará-lo nos olhos. Alec não soube dizer o que Magnus viu, mas sua expressão era de completo deleite e Alec só pôde achar que estava fazendo alguma coisa certa. Foi quando a mão de Magnus acariciou sua bochecha, segurando seu rosto como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa que já tivera em mãos.

Alec não ousou sair do lugar, apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou, colocando as próprias mãos nas de Magnus. Alec não conseguiu ver os olhos dele, porque seus rostos se aproximaram novamente e logo estavam se beijando. A falta de ar era compensada com beijos no pescoço e carícias de mãos habilidosas.

De repente, sem nenhum indício de intenção, Magnus sussurrou lentamente entre os beijos: “Aku cinta kamu.” Ele revelou as palavras pausadamente e intensamente, como se cada uma delas fosse muito importante, como se fossem um segredo, como se tivesse confiando a verdade absoluta do mundo a Alec.

“O que isso significa?” Alec perguntou, tentando se concentrar em sua pergunta e não nos lábios quentes de Magnus descendo pelo seu abdómen. Mas conforme eles foram seguindo o seu curso, a visão de Alec ficou turva e ele não conseguia mais focar em nada a não ser em Magnus em cima de si e nos seus hábeis lábios percorrendo seu corpo.

Mesmo assim, as palavras ficaram grudadas na sua mente como nada tinha ficado antes. Mesmo no dia seguinte, quando Magnus saíra da cama para tomar banho, Alec só conseguia pensar nas palavras que ele tinha confessado em sua intimidade.

Rapidamente, tendo certeza que o chuveiro estava ligado, ele pegou o seu celular do criado-mudo e digitou as palavras em um tradutor online: “Aku cinta kamu”. A tradução fez o seu sorriso desabrochar mais largo do que nunca e ele imediatamente entendeu o que era a felicidade plena. Daquele tipo que realmente traz paz de espírito e acalma os demônios dos passados. A felicidade que não vai embora com uma angústia ou revés, aquela que só é descrita em poesias, filmes de contos de fadas e músicas.

E como consequência, Alec também entendeu realmente o que era o amor. Era entender todas as palavras dessas poesias, filmes e músicas como se fossem escritas por ele. Era salientar o vazio da madrugada, o frio da solidão e inquietação da ansiedade. Era ter um propósito para seguir em frente, para lutar mais um dia, para aguentar qualquer obstáculo que a vida propunha porque no fim valeria a pena. O amor fazia valer a pena.

Ele deu um _printscreen_ na tela do celular e o singelo “Eu te amo” de Magnus escrito em uma fonte preta, em contraste com o branco do brilho da tela, ficaria guardado para sempre, junto com a realização silenciosa de Alec de que o amava também, como nunca amara ninguém.

 

★

 

(As três palavras novamente)

 

"Eu falei pra ele que eu o amo. Em tailandês.” Magnus confessou no telefone, enquanto se preparava para ir trabalhar, ciente de que Alec já estava quilômetros de distância.

Catarina apenas riu.

"Mas você ama, não ama?"

“Acho que ambos sabemos que está mais que óbvio que sim.” Ele respondeu, entrando em pânico por não achar seu par de Oxfords exclusivos. Ele segurava o telefone pelo ombro, enquanto abotoava seu colete risca de giz, ciente de que era exageradamente formal para o seu trabalho. Chairman Meow miava incansavelmente no seu pé, pedindo pela comida da manhã que ele tinha negligenciado por causa do homem em sua cama.

"Então qual é o problema?" Catarina insistiu.

"Foi em tailandês, ele não fala tailandês, Catarina." Magnus forçou, como ela não estava entendendo a gravidade da situação?

"Ainda não entendi o problema. Se ele não entendeu, fala de novo em inglês." Ela respondeu simplesmente, entre mastigadas. Ele sabia que era o seu intervalo, conhecia a agenda de Catarina de trás pra frente.

Magnus pegou a comida de gato e encheu a tigela de Chairman Meow, dando-lhe uma encarada feia para que não pedisse mais. Finalmente abotoado, só faltavam os malditos sapatos. Ele nunca falaria em voz alta, mas tinha se tornado extremamente relapso desde que Alec começara a frequentar seu loft mais frequentemente.

"A gente só se conhece há um mês! Você não acha muito cedo para declarações de amor? Nem sei se posso chamá-lo de namorado!"

Catarina bufou.

"Magnus. Você está fazendo de novo. Você o ama, não ama?"

"Já disse que sim."

"Então..."

"Você não está me ajudando. " Ele murmurou, insatisfeito. Catarina era uma ótima pessoa, mas ela sempre falhava em compreender o escopo de suas emoções mais dramáticas.

"Eu achei que vocês já tinham passado da fase de ter que ficar escondendo quem são um para o outro.” Ela retrucou, claramente cansada de ter que falar as mesmas coisas toda hora.

"Nós passamos"

"Então!"

"Novamente, não está ajudando."

"Só fala pra ele que você o ama, Magnus. Se você tem medo que ele não responda de volt-"

Ele a interrompeu:

"Não é isso. Eu não tenho medo da resposta. É que... Quando foi a última vez que eu realmente amei alguém, Catarina? E mesmo assim, eu nunca... Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Eu aprendi que ter esperança é inocência demais. E se ele for só mais um dos caras que vai me destruir? Você vai aguentar pegar os cacos de novo?”

Ele sentou-se, absorvendo as palavras que ele mesmo tinha dito. Eram verdades. Duras e tristes, mas verdades. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim por ninguém e Alec tinha feito isso em um mês. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu se conter quando olhou para os olhos azuis dele o encarando de volta, não conseguiu se conter quando colocou as mãos no rosto dele e viu que ele não hesitou em pegar nas suas, teve que falar, teve que expressar o que estava segurando no seu peito desde que tinham se beijado pela primeira vez.

Amava-o como nunca amara ninguém antes. Amava-o de forma assustadora, profunda e extremamente irresponsável. Não entendia, era completamente ilógico. Não ousava explicar, apenas aceitava. Ele teve que expressa. Era como se as palavras tivessem explodindo para fora dele, não conseguira ficar nem mais um segundo tocando Alexander Lightwood sem que ele soubesse que ele o amava. Com todo o seu ser, com tudo que tinha, mesmo que não fosse o suficiente.

“Tá, mas e se for diferente?” Catarina o tirou de seus devaneios.

“Como assim?” Magnus perguntou, porque essa possibilidade parecia tão distante que ele nem a tinha considerado.

“E se for diferente? E se dessa vez der certo? E se ele te amar o quanto você o ama? E se vocês viverem felizes para sempre? Talvez dessa vez ninguém vai te machucar, Magnus. Talvez Alec Lightwood não quebre seu coração.” Ela esclareceu e ele suspirou.

E se Alexander Lightwood não quebrasse seu coração?

Magnus se despediu de Catarina rapidamente e discou o número de Alec antes que a lógica -inimiga de tudo que estava sentindo- batesse de frente. Antes que pudesse pensar em tempo, em convenções e em tradições.

“Alexander?” Falou, quando o bipe parou.

“Alô, Magnus? Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Ele respondeu em um tom preocupado desnecessário para a situação, apenas ilustrando o seu caráter nobre e Magnus não precisou de mais para dizer:

“Aku cinta kamu. Quer dizer eu te amo.”

Quase que imediatamente, ele ouviu a resposta:

“Eu também te amo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, sou melosa, sim ou claro? 
> 
> Eu culpo minha ascendência em Câncer. Admito que tive que colocar umas músicas românticas para escrever esse capítulo, o tirei da parte mais fofa da minha alma. 
> 
> Quero dizer que nem precisei jogar “aku cinta kamu” no Google porque eu sei de COR. E novamente roubei uma frase da Cassandra, OPS.
> 
> Gostaram?
> 
> Beijão :*


	9. Epílogo - Sobre almas gêmeas e fins felizes

 

Alexander Lightwood não se importava em atrasar. Isso significava que ele tinha passado mais tempo com Magnusnas manhãs de frio, enrolados embaixo do coberto, alheios a qualquer outra realidade que não fosse aquela. O tempo era seu aliado, fazendo-o apreciar os momentos que tinha com Magnus, porque estava consciente dos minutos sem ele.. Seus relógios sincronizados o provocavam com cada toque de minuto pragmático, como se zombassem da passagem rápida do tempo, que assombrava Alec diariamente. A rotina não o massacrava e muito menos entediava, era, na verdade, extremamente familiar e confortável, um lembrete diário de conseguiu abrir seu coração e todo dia era recompensado por isso.

Alexander Lightwood não se importava em falar com estranhos. A prática era um lembrete de que já tinha encontrado o seu alguém, que não precisaria passar por atividades sociais sem sentido para algum fim. Era uma desculpa para que pudesse falar de Magnus o quanto quisesse. E ninguém teria nada para oferecer a alguém como ele; nenhuma piada, agrado ou conselho que ele não poderia conseguir com Magnus. Mas mesmo assim, era divertido vê-los tentar.

E mais do que tudo, Alexander Lightwood não se importava em se apaixonar. Se apaixonava todos os dias, pelo sorriso de Mangus, pelos seus olhos, pelo seu talento, pela sua paixão. O amor ainda não fazia sentido, era inimigo da lógica e fatalmente irreversível. Penetrava no corpo e alma de forma irregular, mudava comportamentos e ações, era quase uma afronta ao normal. O amor consumia, pegava qualquer partícula de razão e a destruía. E ele não podia estar mais feliz por isso.

★

 

Magnus Bane queria perder o foco. Porque isso significava que estava perdendo seus sentidos movidos pela paixão por Alec. Sua motivação e determinação ainda eram as únicas coisas que tinham sua absoluta atenção. Mas agora elas não era apenas voltadas ao seu trabalho e sim ao seu amor, que tinha desencadeado em coisas muito mais maravilhosas que seu trabalho jamais poderia. Ainda eram as muletas que o levaria para onde deveria estar, o seu real objetivo de vida, o que envolvesse seus verdadeiros talentos e o recompensasse de forma justa, mas dessa vez poderia compartilhá-lo com alguém que o ajudaria e entenderia a jornada.

Magnus Bane queria trabalhar mais do que deveria. Isso significava que poderia ver o sorriso de Alec experimentando sua comida mais vezes e essa era toda a recompensa que queria ter. Trabalho só deveria ser feito com algum propósito e agora achara o seu. O dinheiro que ganhava ainda não era suficiente e os seus superiores não podiam se importar menos com o seu bem-estar, mas a verdade é que estava mais próximo do que nunca de seu sonho e agora tinha alguém com quem compartilhar.

E mais do que tudo, Magnus Bane queria se apaixonar. E se apaixonava diariamente pelos olhos de Alec, pelo seu sorriso, pela sua paixão, pela sua honestidade. O amor fazia sentido até demais, era inimigo da emoção, tirando-a todo o poder e fatalmente irresistível. Penetrava no corpo e alma de forma irregular, mudava comportamentos e ações, era uma maravilhosa afronta ao normal. Mas o amor consumia, pegava o seu coração e o destruía toda vez. Exceto uma. A última. E ele não podia estar mais feliz por isso.

 

★

 

É seguro dizer que, por toda a eternidade que Alexander Lightwood e Magnus Bane ficassem juntos, essas afirmações permaneceriam verdade e que nenhum coração seria quebrado. Pois o destino os juntou e provou que nenhuma certeza pode ser feita sobre o próprio caráter, especialmente ao se tratar de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se eu amo epílogos clichês com reconstrução de personalidade e paralelos? Sim. 
> 
> Fiz paralelo até com essas notas, haha. Como vocês sabem, a minha especialidade é angst, qualquer coisa fora disso talvez soe forçado, então espero que essa não tenha soado. Não foi meu melhor trabalho, porém escrevi com amor e carinho, de verdade. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Por favor, deixem algum comentário para eu saber o que acharam? Pode ser xingamentos, eu super aceito, haha! 
> 
> Beijocas e muito Malec para nós! Até a próxima ♥


End file.
